fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
You Pet It, You Bought It
You Pet It, You Bought It is episode six of season eight of Full House. It originally aired on November 1, 1994. Michelle makes $221 selling lemonade to construction workers on an unseasonably hot day, and when Kimmy goes with her to the candy store to spend her money, she gets sidetracked and ends up buying a donkey (whom she names Shorty) at a petting zoo instead, causing much trouble amongst the family, such as D.J.'s allergic reaction to Shorty, with her senior pictures the next day. Meanwhile, Jesse tries to sing the Three's Company theme song, but keeps getting some of the lyrics wrong until the family helps him out at the end. Plot Summary Jesse and Joey are trying to come up with a contest to have on their radio show, "Rush Hour Renegades", and the subject of TV theme songs is brought up by Joey, with the idea of asking listeners if they know the lyrics to a certain theme song. Nicky and Alex like it when Jesse starts singing the one of Three's Company, in response to Joey's idea. Michelle has been selling lemonade on an extremely hot day, and surprisingly, she has earned $221. Danny has a painting of his great-great grandfather, General Cornwall Tanner, enlarged and completely restored. Michelle, without telling anyone how much she earned, does tell the guys she's going to the candy store when she has Kimmy take her out to spend the money. While Michelle and Kimmy are out, Stephanie tells the guys that Michelle earned more than $200. Of course, Danny is surprised, but not as surprised as he is when Michelle and Kimmy bring home a miniature donkey named Shorty. Michelle explains that she and Kimmy were on their way to the candy store when they happened upon a traveling petting zoo, where she saw Shorty and bought him for the $221 she earned. The problem is, he can't be taken back to the petting zoo, because it is now on its way to Seattle. Danny feels that he has no choice but to let Shorty stay the night, and also lets it be known that he is to sleep in the backyard, and that he'll decide what to do with him tomorrow. While everyone is asleep, or at least trying to get to sleep, Shorty starts making his braying "hee haw" sound. Everyone wakes up, and a neighbor complains about him. D.J. wants to get some sleep so she can look good when her senior picture is taken tomorrow. By this time, it's almost midnight. It seems that Shorty is quiet whenever Jesse sings the Three's Company theme song, so he does that all night in order to keep him quiet. In the morning, Stephanie discovers that Shorty has chewed a chunk out of a map she made for geography class the previous day. D.J. is having an allergic reaction to him that is causing her eyes to look puffy and she's all sniffly. He then eats a hole through the painting of Cornwall Tanner. Everyone likes Becky's idea of donating him to the local children's zoo. Allusions The title of this episode is a play on the well-known phrase "You break it, you bought it", which is found in many shops, especially those that have glassware, and in which a retail store holds a customer responsible for damage done to merchandise on display. Memorable Quotes Stephanie: So, how'd your little lemonade business go? Michelle: Not bad. I made $221. (Stephanie, D.J., and Kimmy are surprised) D.J.: $221?! That's unbelievable! Stephanie: Give your favorite sister a hug. (she hugs Michelle) Kimmy: Give your favorite neighbor a hundred. (she holds out her hand) Michelle: I didn't get rich by being stupid. ---- Danny: Jesse, this is all your fault. (imitates Jesse) "Hey, you gotta go out and live a little." Jesse: A, I don't talk like that. Two, I thought she was going to the candy store. Now, unless that donkey has a creamy chocolate center, you can't blame me for this! Michelle: Well, we were on our way to the candy store when we passed this petting zoo. Joey: Well, apparently, you didn't pass it completely! ---- Jesse: Okay, but you guys gotta help me. (singing) Come and knock on our door... Danny, Joey, Rebecca, Stephanie, Michelle: (singing) Come and knock on our door. Jesse: (singing) We've been waiting for you... Danny, Joey, Rebecca, Stephanie, Michelle: (singing) We've been waiting for you...where the kisses are hers and hers and his... Jesse: (snaps his fingers) That's it! Danny, Joey, Rebecca, Stephanie, Michelle: (singing) Three's Company, too. Jesse: Those are the words! Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Quotes